


A History of New World University

by paranoidangel



Category: Downtime (Reeltime 1995), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trinity Wells' report on New World University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A History of New World University

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



> Betaed by Selenay.

[ _The disk is shelved in a back room with a post-it stuck on the front. On the post-it is written "Do not view until 2042". When played on an old DVD player the tape is found to be heavily censored, but fragments still remain_ ]

~~~

[ _The scene shows Trinity Wells, once a reporter for AMNN. She's walking slowly past a collection of buildings. The architecture dates from the 1990s_ ]

"This is New World University. Ever since it opened it has been the focus of strange events. Some say it's haunted, others say it was some sort of mass hypnosis. An investigation by me, Trinity Wells, has revealed the truth and how it centers around these two women: Sarah Jane Smith and Kate Lethbridge-Stewart.

"Our story begins in 1995. The university had not been open long when it began to attract attention, most notably because of the students. They stood out, with their green sweatshirts and yellow caps, yet they are merely the innocent victims of a grander scheme.

"Sarah Jane Smith visited the university on multiple occasions when she was employed by them. Her job was to bring people the university wanted. You may ask what they were wanted for. The answer is opposing the university and its up-to-date methods of using computers for education.

"On her last visit she brought Kate Lethbridge-Stewart with her. It is then that the chancellor met with an unfortunate death and the university closed. Or was it an accident? It is around this time there are reports of computers crashing, strange lights in the sky above the university and gunfire in its grounds.

"Not content with putting the university out of business and cutting its students loose, these two women went back to visit the area number of times. On each of these occasions there are reports of strange happenings: flying lizards, a dead woman in Mayan costume and rabbits walking upright. These rabbits were even seen on the streets around the university, begging for salad and eating the grass.

"Keep watching and I will bring you the true story of the menace of Sarah Jane Smith and Kate Lethbridge-Stewart."

~~~

[ _The scene changes to one inside the building. At the bottom of the screen it says 'Reconstruction'_ ]

"It wasn't your fault," Kate says.

The Mayan priestess shakes her head. "I didn't stop the thing inside me from doing these foul things. I cannot live with the knowledge of what I have done."

Sarah tries to catch her, but ends up holding a bangle as she watches the priestess fall to her death. She puts a hand to her mouth in shock.

~~~

[ _What looks rather like a brown cardbox box drifts down to land on the New World University roof. The caption at the bottom of the screen says 'Amateur footage', which explains the poor quality and camera shake._

_A door in the box opens and three people exit, but they all appear to be wearing pink rabbit costumes. From the time stamp in the bottom right corner, it is two hours later when the box takes off, this time carrying people in black and white rabbit costumes._

_The camera pans sickeningly quickly to the ground, where a couple of Army personnel in red caps are being stretchered out of the building and loaded into Jeeps._ ]

~~~

[ _The focus returns to Trinity Wells. This time she is stationary in front of the main entrance. There appears to be a reception area inside, but it is dark and nothing beyond that is visible._ ]

"I think you'll agree the evidence is damning, but what are the British government doing about it? I'll tell you: nothing. These dangerous women are allowed to go wherever they please. One of them in particular has often been seen in the company of children. The other was seen recently at a hospital. They are still instigating the strange events you've seen in this report. I implore you, be wary of these women. If you see them, do not approach."

**Author's Note:**

> Trinity Wells Investigates, along with some of the ideas in this fic are storylines for The Sarah Jane Adventures that never got made.


End file.
